How did you meet?
by ChirpChirp1827
Summary: What would Mary-Lynnette and Ash do if their daughter asked how they met? What would she have to say about it?


**How Did You Meet?**

_**A/n: So I was watching a very sad episode of Criminal minds when this idea came to me. Hailey said, 'You have to tell him how we met.' And it made me wonder what Ash and Mare would do when their kids asked how they met.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Night World.**_

Shelby Redfern was sitting at the kitchen table with her best friend Samuel Quinn. The two children were working on a Family Tree their tutor, Hannah, had assigned for them to do. "I wonder how our parents met," mused Sam, neither child had ever been told how their parents met. They knew their fathers were ashamed of some of the things they had done because they often heard their mothers consul them by saying, 'Your not the person you use to be.'

"Me to," Shelby agreed, "I wonder if my mommy kicked him when they first met." The two six year olds laughed lightly. Unfortunately their laughter was cut short by shouting. They looked up in time to see Peyton Blackthorn run past the kitchen waving around Alexis Blackburn's diary. Alexis and Peyton were best friends, just like their parents Gillian and Morgead, but everyone knew no one went unpranked by Peyton. It just happened to be Alexis this time.

"Well he's dead," Sam stated simply as he continued to paste a picture of his grandfather onto the paper. Sam's father had been all to happy to give Sam a four hour lecture about his origins.

A second later Alexis screamed, "PEYTON! I AM GOING TO RIP OUT YOUR EYEBALLS AND FEED THEM TO THE SHARKS!" Peyton slowed for a second before speeding up, after all he didn't want to die he just wanted to know if the rumor about Alexis liking Killian Drache was true. Peyton, after all, was a very jealous person and if his crush liked someone else they would die.

"I think I'm retreating to my parents room," Shelby told her friend before gathering all the photos of her family that her parents had supplied and going to her parents room. Usually she did her projects in her own room but she needed silence in order to be able to focus and make a good family tree. Shelby knew silence in the children's hallway was never going to happen, especially since her brother Tristan had just finished with his schooling. He would certainly have his stereo cranked as he worked on whatever homework David had given the older kids to do.

"Daddy?" asked Shelby as she knocked on the door of her parents room, "Mommy?"

Shelby heard the bed creak as someone climbed off it before the door was swung open. "Shelly?" asked her father as he stared down at her, "I thought you were working on your family tree."

"I am," she answered as she slipped past him and spread her stuff out on the table that was in the bedroom. She went straight to work.

Her mother laughed before saying, "Do you want some help Shelly?"

"Nope," Shelby answered, "just quiet." She worked diligently for a while. In fact she was finishing, pasting her own picture onto the red construction paper at that very moment. When she finally finished she grabbed the paper and crawled onto the bed. "Mommy look." Her mother looked up from the book she was reading and at the paper Shelby was holding up.

"That's very nice," her mother complimented taking the sheet and looking at it, "Isn't it Ash." Her dad looked away from his laptop, Shelby noticed he was instant messaging Sam's dad who was away on a mission, and at the picture.

Out of no where Shelby asked, "How did you two meet?" It was obvious the question shocked her parents because they dropped the paper, and got quiet.

Her parents exchanged looks before her mom said, "It's a long story."

"If you want to hear it you have to sit and be quiet okay?" her dad told her as Shelby crawled over to him and sat in his lap.

"I will," Shelby assured them with a smile. Then her mother launched into the story. Occasionally Shelby would interrupt with a question or her dad would correct her mother. After hours of story telling her parents finally finished the tale.

"Bad Daddy," Shelby told her dad, "you shouldn't have left mommy!"

Her dad laughed, "I know honey." He kissed her cheek gently, "If I hadn't left we'd of had you and Tristian sooner."

"Uh no we wouldn't have," her mom told him before kissing Shelby on the cheek, "Now off to bed with you." Shelby was about to protest when she looked at the clock and saw it was already two hours past her bed time. Feeling like a big girl for staying up that late Shelby agreed, she didn't want to seem like a baby. After kissing both her parents good night she left for her room happily.


End file.
